1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to the composition of substances and to a method of combining the substances whereby a smooth compound is formed having siginficantly superior qualities as a polishing compound particularly for porous surfaces such as porcelain and for materials such as fiberglass and plastics for which a high gloss finish is desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many materials such as porcelains, fiberglass, and plastics are often produced with originally a high gloss finish. The glossy finish can add to the aesthetic appearance of the material when new and can aid in the cleaning of superficial soils or blemishes on the material. Often over a period of usage the glossy finishes become dull, scratched, stained, or otherwise blemished. A need exists for an effective polishing compound and method of removing blemishes such as scratches from the originally high gloss surface and restoring the original high glossy finish to worn materials without further scratching or damaging the worn material.
Numerous cleaning and polishing agents have been fabricated and generally include one or more abrasive substances in a liquid suspension or in the form of a paste. The abrasive substances used for polishing and cleaning include feldspar, punice, silica, emery, diatomaceous earth, jeweler's rogue and the like. These substances are suspended in or mixed with a carrier agent such as linseed oil, mineral oil, hydrocarbon oils, fish oil, and compounds of aluminum and silicon.
The polishing compounds in use at present are effective in cleaning hard, non-porous surfaces such as stainless steel and gemstones. However, present polishing compounds and methods do not satisfactorily clean and polish porous surfaces such as porcelain. Abrasives can actually scratch surfaces such as porcelain and fiberglass. A further disadvantage of the present polishing compounds and methods is that the polish usually reduces the amount of gloss on the surface of many materials such as porcelain, resulting in at best a satin finish. Thus after usage it may be necessary to replace stained materials such as bathtubs and statuary after the material has lost its original gloss and has become stained because present polishing compounds and methods will generally not restore the old material to its original high gloss fininsh as will the present invention.
Examples of conventional cleaning and polishing agents can be found in the prior art. McLaughlin, et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,163, discloses a method of cleaning and conditioning certain surfaces by the application of an alkaline composition with an abrasive powder. This composition, containing calcium metasilicate, will scratch or abrade many surfaces and will not produce a high gloss finish on most surfaces.
Ritter, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,921,839, disclosed a method of chemically producing small particles of silica material which is an advantage over producing the particles by a process of grinding but there is no disclosure or suggestion in the disclosure that the particles could be used for purposes of polishing.
Willmore in U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,042, disclosed a method of removing hard water buildup from surfaces and otherwise cleaning surfaces comprised of amixture of water, pumice or other abrasive, a bleaching or cleaning acid, a surfactant, a suspending material for the abrasive, that is pre mixed then used to remove the hard water buildup on the surfaces. However, this composition will not remove scratches from surfaces nor will it polish porcelains and the like to a high gloss finish.
Thus, the object of this invention is to provide a method of removing bleminshes and polishing porous and other fine materials to their original high gloss finish.